english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Keith Ferguson
Keith James Ferguson (born February 26, 1972) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Blooregard Q. Kazoo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016) - Zuzo, Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Deputy Durland, Glurk (ep6), Testosteraur (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2014-2016) - Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep45), Centaur (ep65), Chester (ep77), Coachman (ep37), Coachman#1 (ep29), Coachman#2 (ep29), Count Barnstorm (ep69), Lord Gilbert (ep33), Grime (ep55), King Garrick (ep63), Large Imp (ep65), Master Erwin (ep44), Ogre (ep29), Praline (ep38), Rider#1 (ep39), Rider#2 (ep39), Royal Guard (ep22), Sergeant Fizz (ep57), Sir Bartleby (ep28), Wishing Well (ep31), Woodsman (ep49), Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Hairy Friend (ep2), Handy (ep2), Harold (ep1), No-Nose Ned (ep71), Pizza Guy (ep4) *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Announcer (ep1), Fan (ep3), Femur the Lemur (ep3), Judge (ep1), Newscaster (ep1) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Heavy Duty/Hershel Dalton (ep23) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2006) - Bill (ep36) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007) - Karate Kid (ep18), Nemesis Kid (ep18) *MAD (2010) - Indiana Jones (ep12) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Kofi, Pilot Bot (ep25) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - General Thunderbolt Ross *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Year One (2011) - Jefferson Skeevers *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Distinguished Man, Gruff Cop *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bambi II (2006) - Friend Owl *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Norm of the North (2016) - Human Tourist 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Lightning McQueen *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Elena and the Secret of Avalor (2016) - Zuzo, Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Deputy Durland *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Scared Guard, Additional Voices *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Captain, Francis *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Clumsy, Guy#3, Man, Stats *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Blooregard Q. Kazoo, Friend#4, Host *Voltron: Legendary Defender: The Rise of Voltron (2016) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Red Tails (2012) - 332nd Officers Video Games 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009) - Lunatic#2, Stephen Kellerman, TV Voice *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Cade, Male Shopkeeper *Bratz: Girlz Really Rock (2008) - Cade *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Kargon, Prince of Darkness *Deadpool (2013) - Mr. Sinister, Peter, Phaser, Pizza Guy, Stormthrower *Destiny (2014) - City Civilian, Lord Saladin *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Scientist 2, Soldier 1, Suburban Male 2 *Destroy All Humans! 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Lightning McQueen *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Lightning McQueen *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Lightning McQueen *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Lightning McQueen *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Additional Voices *Dragon Age II (2011) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Boat Captain *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Stranded Crew#4 *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Gotham City Impostors (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - Universal Petroleum *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Drakonack Lieutenant, Light Male NPC *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Danny Phantom *Overwatch (2016) - Reaper *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Black Smoke James' Crew, El Grande, Nassau Villager Male#1, Pequeno *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? (2006) - Ghost Clown, Ghost Hunter Haunter, Mace Middlemost, Monty Caswell *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Guards *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Insectoid, Link *The Outfit (2006) - Allied Troops *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Ronin Titan *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Destiny (2011) - Cameron Hodge, Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Grizzly 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Gabranth *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Gabranth *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Basch *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Marluxia *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Shinbu *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Soldiers *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2017. Category:American Voice Actors